Santa's Helper
by socks-lost
Summary: Holiday Rizzles fluff. Maura comes home dressed as an elf. Short and sweet. Established Rizzles.


**Disclaimer** : Don't own the characters, not making money, etc. etc.

 **A/N** : I may add to this, like make it a little series, but that may also not happen because work.

Isababisa requested holiday fluff, and I aim to please. So, I hope this is pleasing! Thanks for reading! Sorry, it's so short!

* * *

Jane's eyes tracked the movement of the officers on the flat screen in front of her. COPS was her guilty pleasure and it wasn't often she was able to dive into it head first. They were doing one of their end-of-the-year specials with the top fifty chases of the year. She was so absorbed with what the people on screen were doing, she didn't notice Maura open the front door.

Jane paused, a handful of popcorn halfway to her mouth as she heard the sound of jingling bells coming closer. Her eyebrows shot to her hairline, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Maura stood in front of her in complete elf attire. Jane blinked hard. Half a dozen quick quips flew through her mind, but there was something about the way the green and red tunic hung on Maura's frame that kept the words from leaving her mouth. The red and white tights, the bells, the hat, the _shoes_ – it was most definitely _A Look._ One that was making Jane feel some kind of way and she didn't know whether or not to be concerned about that.

As Maura took a step forward the bells on her pointed, green shoes jingled.

Jane couldn't hold in the small, cough of a laugh that escaped. "Well, aren't you festive." She grinned.

Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane as she took a step forward. A look of warning that Jane had come to know quite well over the years, only now it came with a side of possible banishment to the couch. But of course, Jane tried her luck anyway, heedless of the side eye. "You know I was at the children's hospital."

Jane did know. But she couldn't just…let the outfit go. Who would she be if she did? She'd been at the precinct all day doing paperwork, and Maura had left for the hospital before she could see her attire. So, while she was aware of the _why_ it was still something that caught her brain off guard.

Jane smiled as she continued to take in the sight of the woman standing in front of her. The television all but blurred into the background.

They had been dating for nearly a year. After fighting herself over and over about what to do with her feelings, she'd finally caved one night. Two beers in and she was kissing Maura against the refrigerator, and Maura was kissing her back and here they were several months later. It was surreal. But in the best way. Jane had fallen into the domestic life much faster than she ever anticipated, and to top it off, she was happier than she could ever remember being.

There were so many moments she thought back to and wanted to kick herself for wasting so much time by shutting this out.

Love – Maura's love, in particular – was incredible when she finally let it in.

With that thought in mind, Jane stood from the couch smiling softly.

"What?" Maura's narrow eyed look softened at Jane's approach.

Jane just shook her head continuing to smile. She grabbed the small throw blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around Maura's shoulders, pulling her close. "You," she playfully pulled the tip of the pointed hat on Maura's head, "are ridiculously cute, you know that?"

An attractive blush dusted Maura's cheeks. She rolled her eyes, but leaned into Jane. "When did you get so charming?"

Jane shrugged, breathing in Maura's perfume. She always smelled so good. "I guess you bring it out in me." She gave her a quick kiss. "I love you." The words were still hard for Jane to say, but that had been coming much easier lately. The _sun coming out from the clouds_ smile Maura gave her in return was well worth the price of admission. She traced the back of her knuckles gently down Maura's cheek. "You're cold."

"I love you too." Maura said softly as she turned into the touch, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Jane's waist.

Jane leaned forward kissing the tip of Maura's nose. "Come on, Santa's little helper, let's get you warmed up." She grinned wickedly when she pulled away, waggling her eyebrows for effect.

Maura hummed, smiling widely, "I like the sound of that."

Jane grinned, she stepped backwards bringing Maura with her by the ends of the afghan still wrapped around her shoulders. She couldn't help but laugh as Maura jingled with every step they took to the bedroom.


End file.
